herofandomcom-20200223-history
Oscar (Shark Tale)
Oscar is the main protagonist of Shark Tale. He is voiced by Will Smith. He is cowardly, proud, cool, street-talking rainbow tropical fish, who dreams of fame and fortune, and in order to achieve his goal, he lies, saying that he murdered Frankie, the son of Don Lino and older brother of Lenny. Oscar is a professional tongue scrubber at his job the Whale Wash. He was inspired to do this job by his dad but eventually grew sick of it and wanted to be somebody more important. Oscar's love interest is Angie. However for a long time he didn't realise how he felt about her and selfishly put fame and fortune before her. Things go bad for Oscar when his fame and fortune go down the undersea drain when Lino seeks revenge. Oscar nearly gets killed by Lino, but then reveals that it was an anchor that killed Frankie. Lino is cool with Oscar and promises that the reef Oscar lives on is now safe from s harks. Oscar becomes a manager, and he and Angie get back together. Personality Oscar would prefer to run away from danger rather than fight it, but he is actually very caring and will do anything to protect his friends from danger. He had no qualms about lying in order to make himself appear more heroic and powerful than he actually was. Oscar liked to think of himself as a ladies man but was somewhat awkward around females, accidentally bumping into a pillar when trying to seduce Lola and stuttering when he tried to tell Angie how he felt about her. Oscar quickly became close friends with Lenny and was romantically interested in Lola but eventually realized that she was shallow, vain, vengeful and selfish. Instead he fell in love with Angie. He also manages to make peace with Don Lino after admitting that he wasn't a Shark Slayer, thus saving the reef from Lino and his sharks. Oscar longing and dreaming of becoming Rich.jpg|Oscar dreaming of becoming rich and famous Oscar bound and gagged by Ernie & Bernie.jpg|Oscar bound and gagged Oscar next to the dead Frankie.jpg|Oscar next to the dead Frankie Oscar's great white lie.jpg|Oscar's great white lie "Yeah exactly how it looks? That's how it is!" Any Shark in Oscar town is goin down!.jpg|"Any shark, try to mess around in Oscar-town is GOIN' DOWN!" Lola_flirts_with_Oscar_in_front_of_Angie.jpg|Lola flirts with Oscar in front of Angie Angie confronts Oscar About bringing Lenny in the storage room.png|Angie confronts Oscar of Having Bringing Lenny into the storage room, where Oscar accidentally blurts out his lie. Oscar arguing with Angie about his lies.png|Oscar arguing with Angie about his Sharkslayer scheme. Oscar releasing stress.jpg|"Angie was right. I am a joke. Oscar deciding to save Angie from the Shark Mob.jpg|Oscar hears that Angie has been kidnapped by the Mob. Oscar coming up with a plan to save Angie from the mob.jpg|Oscar comes up with a plan to keep his charade long enough to rescue Angie Oscar Lenny & Sykes Laughing.jpg|Oscar, Lenny, and Sykes laughing Oscar overpowering Don Lino by trapping him in machinery.jpg|Oscar trapping lino in the machinery Angie Kisses Oscar.jpg|Oscar & Angie reconcile Category:Fish Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:Rich Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Villain's Crush Category:Dimwits Category:MAD Heroes Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Male Damsels Category:Famous Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Former Idiots Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Con artist